


Delirious Again: The Story of Chiming Rodney’s and the Eternal Return

by hopesPeak



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Strangers, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesPeak/pseuds/hopesPeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine yourself awaking to a familiar situation- over and over and over and over. For Delirious, this is his life until he can figure out both why he is in this situation, and how to get out. After his span of time being a criminal, fate decides to reform him with symbolism and a scenario that will change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Nose Bleeds In Front of Someone Attractive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinzler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/gifts).



A robust scent of grinding coffee beans and the clamorous sizzling of bacon filled the air. Some shitty talk show on a television could barely be heard, which wasn’t being watched in the first place. With his head resting on top of his crossed arms on the counter of the checkered diner table, the clanking noise of a coffee cup surges through the young man’s ears, waking him up.  
His buzz cut head pops up as he groggily rubs his eyes, his free hand’s fingers slip through the handle of the white china mug, raising it to his mouth as he sipped the liquid, slamming his throat to let the piping hot liquid swig down his mouth. He laughed at himself as he looked down at the counter, his hands crossed and his thumbs dragging against each other.  
“Ten o’ five…” He quietly said to himself, before the talk show is finally shut off, conserving power.  
Delirious was what he called himself. He had been running from the cops for two weeks now. The ruthless man had been robbing a series of stores at gunpoint, graffiting, crashing cars, shooting at cops, the works. He been committing all of his crimes while clad in his hoodie and hockey mask, which he had stuffed in a single strap backpack, sitting at his feet. Once he had the courage to take another sip, the chiming of small bells rang throughout the diner.  
Walking into Chiming Rodney’s 24/7 Diner was a man who look like he could've just walked the depths of hell for a morning routine. As Delirious got a better view of the other, he studied the tattoo on his hand- a smiley face. What the hell kinda tough guy gets a fuckin’ tattoo like that? He muttered to himself. He sighed, taking another sip of his coffee.  
“Late again. Do you like being fired?” Said another man behind the counter.  
“You can shut up, y’know. Go clock out, I got this.” The built man announced to the other with a pat on the back. He puts on an apron behind the counter and adjusts his polo collar, starting to move around behind the counter. “Shit- think I forgot my name tag…”  
Delirious began to study his actions, finding himself staring. This stare was eventually caught when the one stared at turned around without action, eyes catching and gazing at each other. “Can I help you?”  
Delirious simply returned a gurgly moan, without expectation of the other understanding what he meant in any way.  
“...Sir, I said can I help- Oh, o-oh shit…”  
Delirious looked down at his coffee cup where the worker himself was looking, and noticed the handle was turning pink, as a drop of crimson red fell from his face. He held his hand up to his nose as the other people at the diner began to notice, attracting attention as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom.  
Delirious kicked the door open and slammed it behind him, stumbling his way to the fogged mirror. He began to become dizzy and his breathed began to shorten as he came closer to the mirror, looking at blood fall fast from his nostril. A soft steady moan escapes his throat as his visions then fades, falling backwards.

The next thing he knows his head rises at the sound of clanking china, a coffee cup being set beside his arms. He looks around in a confused daze, finding the TV on once again, right below the clock that displays the time.  
“T-Ten o’ five…?” He rubbed his eyes just to make sure the time on the clock was displayed right. “W-What the fuck?” He muttered to himself.  
In disbelief, the young man finds himself quickly standing up and pacing his way towards the door to the diner. “G-Get out, I need to get out of here!” He softly mutters to himself, grumbling under his breath. He grabs and swings the handle towards himself, marching forward- directly into a man in a navy blue polo. “A-ah shit! Jeez dude, what’s your problem?” Delirious was shoved by the other man, as drops of crimson fly in the air in front of him.  
“Y-You again?” Delirious’ eyes shoot open in a bloodshot frenzy, his fists clenching weakly as he struggles to catch his breath.  
“The fuck you mean again, psycho?” the other huffs and steps towards the other. “We gonna have a problem here, huh?”  
Before Delirious could react in any way, his eyelids grew heavy as he felt his lungs suddenly deflate and a weak moan escapes in a display of feebleness. The attention of the entire diner was on this young man, struggling as he attempting to support himself, falling back onto a table full of hot food and hot coffee.  
The other man simply gasped quietly as he watched the other collapse. He bolted over to Delirious, standing beside him. “Yo, frick dude, are you okay?” He says in a shocked tone, without an understanding as to what was going on. The last thing Delirious saw before his vision faded was the gathering of customers and workers alike, staring at the young man writhing in pain and struggling on the table, rolling to the side as his heavy eyelids eventually took their time to close.

The very next thing Delirious heard was the clanking of a china cup next to him, as the robust scent of coffee beans and the clamorous sizzling of bacon filled the air. His head shot up alarmingly quick as his fists clenched and he quickly gasped to fill his lungs with air. He coughed over his forearms, his coughing becoming more and more forced and painful before he grievously slid out of his chair, pounding his chest and hacking as he shuffled anxiously towards the bathroom, kicking the door open once more.  
His head drooped as he held his forehead lightly in his palm, groaning. His head rose again slowly once more as his eyes locked onto the writing on the bathroom mirror- “BREAK THE LOOP”  
Delirious simply coughed more as he approached the mirror, eyes locked on the sink where a name tag could be found- the name read bright and clearly in red sharpie- “Vanoss”.  
“Late again. Do you like being fired?” Delirious heard from within the bathroom, his head rising as he clenched the name tag.  
“You can shut up, y’know. Go clock out, I got this.” was responded shortly after, to which Delirious looked in the mirror with a stunning realization. “W-What the fuck?!”


	2. I Give My Name To Someone Attractive

A surge of discomfort and disbelief quickly filled the young man's head, causing him to shiver a bit and swing his arms and head around with fury. “What? What?! The fuck’s going on? Why me? Why fuckin’ me?” His growling and huffing fills the bathroom before he throws the name tag at the mirror. “Fuck you…” In seconds he begins to throw punches at the wall, breaking apart the stained wall tiles in the bathroom and bringing upon the crimson coat of blood over his knuckles. He pulls away and paces around the room as his fists shook, getting more and more tense as he attempts to catch his breath. He quickly bowed his head under the faucet of the sink and turned the knob, chillingly cold water flowing all across his head before he pulled away, dipping his hands as he rinsed away the blood from his fists.  
“Fuck, fuck… Okay. Okay, the fuck do I have to do?”  
The light suddenly snapped off without warning, the light from the diner seeping from under the door. He grunts before steps towards the door-  
CRNK!  
“Huh?” Delirious lifted his foot in confusion, looking down and lifting his foot barely above the ground, shuffling it around a bit. The scraping of plastic against the tiled floor echoed throughout the room, annoyingly ringing through his ears. He grunted once more before he coughed into his elbow, reaching for the doorknob. The hairs on his forearms stood up as he sharply inhaled, hesitantly pulling the door knob towards himself.  
“Shit- think I forgot my name tag…” he heard from within the restaurant. Delirious’ eyes shot open before he peeked his head out of the bathroom door, then looking over his shoulder at the smothered and crushed name tag, resting without mercy by his back foot.  
Delirious clenched his fist and exhaled before he exited the bathroom. Fuck fuck fuck- that's Vanoss? Delirious felt sick to himself, guiltily kneeling down. His hands clasped gently around the grizzled name tag, the chipped plastic dragging across his skin and piercing it, crimson blood peaking out. He coughed, picking up the remains of the plastic name tag. Delirious’ regrets for throwing and crushing the name tag proceeded- slow, uneven paces towards diner counter where his backpack was. He gripped his left shoulder as he swung into his seat, shaking his head slowly left to right.  
“Tough night last night’r somethin’ like that?” Said the man behind the counter, wiping down a couple glasses with a rag. Delirious lifted his head and locked eyes with the near overwhelmingly attractive man behind the counter, who was looking right back at him with a reassuring grin, placing the glass in the dishwasher from under the other side of the counter.   
“I… Uh… S-Sure, yeah, you could call it that.” Delirious attempted to play it cool as he folded his arms, clawing at his elbows a bit. “What about you? You lookin’ a bit stressed too there, mister…”  
“Vanoss. And… Yeah, a little.” He sighed as he closed the dishwasher, starting it up. “I know, I don’t have a name tag on me right now. Frickin’ blows, if my boss finds out I could be fired.”  
Delirious attempted to hold back the mere fact that Vanoss couldn’t get his name tag back, because of a very klutzy and dumb reason. “Well, just… Uh, y’know, the whole shpiel, fake it ‘till you make it?” He looked at the other semi confidently, gripping the china mug next to him and sipping- black coffee, cheap enough for him to like it.  
“Well, I guess you have a point.” Vanoss chuckled to himself. “What can I get for you, mister…”  
“Delirious.” He said, biting his lip and squinting away. No one ever believes me, he thought to himself as he clawed at his elbows discretely. Why the fuck do I even bother with telling people that’s my name?  
“Delirious is your name?” He said, repeating it. “Shit, dude. I mean I know you don’t really have Delirious, like, written on your birth certificate in blood, but I mean if that’s what you want me to call you I can do that.” He chuckled to himself, holding onto the counter. “But seriously, what can I get you, Delirious?”  
Delirious looked at the other, doe eyed for a second. He had never had anyone since Cartoonz not question him about being called Delirious, and that was before he even held his first knife. What a long time it’s been, and he hadn’t had a clue as to how to react. “U-Uh…” He blinked a couple of times before he coughed himself back to rationality, looking down at the menu sitting next to him. Without even looking through the menu he looks “U-Uh… I’m thinking bacon omelette, home fries?”  
“Well, uh, yeah… Sure, but next time you might wanna look it over before you realize that home fries aren’t a side for omelettes.” He crossed his arms, smirking.  
“A-Ah, shit…” Delirious scratches his head before giving an unimpressed look at the other. “I really don't give a fuck. I'm just hungry, give me whatever.” He grunted as he shoved the menu to the side. A sudden twitch of the eyes prefaced his fist meeting his mouth, coughing into it before he grumbled.  
“Ehem, you've got it…” Vanoss scoops up silverware wrapped in a napkin and slides it in front of the other, turning back and leaning through the window between the diner and kitchen. “Let's get this sketchy guy a bacon omelette, home fries on the side!”   
“Oh, thanks…” Delirious’ croaky tone slipped from deep in the pit of his throat, a call for consolation and mercy from the sarcasm that the other presented. He curled his hand into his pocket and timidly pulled the name tag out, analyzing it-his crimson blood had stained the perimeter of the name tag, the blood crusting on his finger. Delirious cleared his throat while the stinging sensation rushed through his tightening claws, shoving the name tag back into his pocket. His eyes fluttered closed through his attempt to regain composure, deeply inhaling and exhaling one after the other. I’m gonna figure the fuck out of whatever is going on. He thought to himself, grinding his canines into his tongue. I just need to focus… Analyze shit… Can’t let anything scare me or throw me off…  
“Don’t move! This is a robbery!”


End file.
